Rainbow Rapids
- | characters = Minty | champion = Jelly Juggler | new = in | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Peppermint Pond | previous2 = Peppermint-Pond.png | next = Tacky Tent | next2 = }} Story New things *Locked popcorn is officially introduced in level 2776. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |180,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level with in |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |175,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |28 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |300,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP186 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2766 Reality.png|Level 2766 - |link=Level 2766 Level 2767 Reality.png|Level 2767 - |link=Level 2767 Level 2768 Reality.png|Level 2768 - |link=Level 2768 Level 2769 Reality.png|Level 2769 - |link=Level 2769 Level 2770 Reality.png|Level 2770 - |link=Level 2770 Level 2771 Reality.png|Level 2771 - |link=Level 2771 Level 2772 Reality.png|Level 2772 - |link=Level 2772 Level 2773 Reality.png|Level 2773 - |link=Level 2773 Level 2774 Reality.png|Level 2774 - |link=Level 2774 Level 2775 Reality.png|Level 2775 - |link=Level 2775 Level 2776 Reality.png|Level 2776 - |link=Level 2776 Level 2777 Reality.png|Level 2777 - |link=Level 2777 Level 2778 Reality.png|Level 2778 - |link=Level 2778 Level 2779 Reality.png|Level 2779 - |link=Level 2779 Level 2780 Reality.png|Level 2780 - |link=Level 2780 |-| Champion title= |-| Icon= Rainbowrapids.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode is released 1 day before the first anniversary of level 2000 in Bubblegum Bazaar. *This episode was previously named as Rainbow Rapids. However, some versions still have this name. *This episode shares the first word with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon. Jelly levels are the most common level type in this episode like the previous two. *Much like Fabulous Fair, Minty appears in an episode where one level is a palindrome (levels 2662 and 2772, respectively). *This is the seventh episode in a row to have a new blocker combination. The previous six were chested Five-layered Icing, locked Liquorice Swirl (officially), chested Regular Icing (officially), marmalade-covered Liquorice Swirl, locked Three-layered Icing and marmalade-covered Chocolate. *This may be the last episode with only one mixed level combination existing. *Formerly, this was one of the episodes with no sugar drops. This has been fixed in an update. *On Flash, there used to be a problem on the episode banner and the episode's champion title where the name used source names which doesn't make the proper names exist. **This is most likely due to the fact that the developers forgot to make a major update on that version before the episode release. It has now been fixed. Category:World Fifty-Two Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Renamed episodes